


Legenda

by Jamie_Musse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crew as Family, Friendship, M/M, Songfic, bardziej niż drewniane rymy, dziwna forma która ma znaczenie, kiedyś publikowane na forum, metaforyczne metafory, teoria na temat końca, wersja poprawiona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Musse/pseuds/Jamie_Musse
Summary: Opowiem ci historię...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka słów o samym tekście – jego forma jest dość... dziwna, ale kiedy spróbowałam ją wyprostować tekst sporo stracił więc zostawiłam go tak jak jest. Poza tym metaforyczne metafory, bardziej niż drewniane rymy, o.  
> Także czujcie się ostrzeżeni :)

 

**Legenda**

_Opowiem ci historię o tym jak wszystko się zmieniło._

 

Wyobraź sobie, że Red Force dobija do brzegu, a na tle zachodzącego słońca widnieje

czerwona czupryna.

\- Jestem silny - mówi kapitan Słomianych Kapeluszy, a jego głos brzmi jakby

czekał na tą chwilę całe życie, a zarazem nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie śni.

Shanks kiwa głową z wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy i zamaszystym,

niemal teatralnym ruchem zabiera z rąk Luffy'ego kapelusz i

wkłada go na swoją głowę.

\- Dobrze się nim opiekowałeś - chwali Czerwonowłosy, przygarnia chłopaka,

mężczyznę do siebie i klepie po plecach.

Załogi obu kapitanów obserwują ich z końca plaży.

Oczy Słomianych błyszczą dumą, każde ich słowo i gest

mówią jak bardzo są dumni ze swojego kapitana. Członkowie drugiej załogi

uśmiechają się szeroko i zaczynają opowiadać o tym jakim nieokrzesanym młokosem był Luffy gdy poznali się w Foosha.

Potem przychodzi czas na ucztę. Z beczek leje się

najlepszy alkohol wyciągnięty z ładowni pirackich statków, a

ogromnych rozmiarów stół ustawiony na piasku ugina się pod potrawami. Pochodnie rzucają pomarańczowe światło na rozluźnione od rumu twarze.

Muzyka gra wesoło, co jakiś czas rozbrzmiewa bardziej znajoma szanta, a potem

Brook wstaje od stołu i odkłada serwetkę na siedzenie.

Staje przy brzegu, na tle Sunny'ego, a wszyscy milkną.

 

_Jak te wody szerokie i głębokie_

_Nie ma takiej drugiej załogi jak my!_

_Niebezpieczna każda z przygód naszych_

_I my niepewni tego co będzie dalej!_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Szermierz z mieczami trzema_

_pierwszym naszym kamratem był_

_zaraz za nim do załogi przybył_

_pewien snajper co kłamać umiał!_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Potem z Baratie, której sława opłynęła cały świat_

_wkroczył kucharz mający talentu za dwóch._

_Wtem Merry nas zabrała na wioski Cocoyashi brzeg_

_by ratować kocią złodziejkę, która została naszą nawigatorką!_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Zaraz, dalej do załogi_

_Dołączyła piękna Vivi z kaczką co się Carue zwie!_

_Pomocy szukając i zimy nie straszni_

_z wyspy co wiśni kwiat zrodziła zabraliśmy lekarza co reniferem był!_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Nadszedł czas rozstania_

_\- Vivi musiała iść!_

_I tak na statku pojawiła się archeolog,_

_co historii chciała poznać bieg!_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_((Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Cyborg co człowiekiem był i duszę ludzką ma_

_\- on następny, szantażem i z Sunny'm przybył._

_Potem pojawił się ten co wam dzisiaj gra,_

_czyli ja!_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Był też kapitan co słomianą koronę ma,_

_pełen przygód pokazał nam świat!_

_Byśmy mogli, za marzeniami gnać_

_Jak te wody szerokie i głębokie!_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat_

_Połączeni_

_Węzłem tak starym jak świat_

_(Węzłem tak starym jak świat)_

_Bo gdy świat się rodził_

_Wydał przyjaźni kwiat *_

 

 

 

Razem z muzykiem kończą śpiewać i pozostali biesiadnicy,

rozlegają się gromkie brawa. Z beczek leje się jeszcze więcej alkoholu, a Luffy unosi wzrok do nieba i

mruga zawzięcie, jego oczy są wilgotne, a on nie może z tym nic zrobić.

Czyjaś duża dłoń ląduje na jego kolanie, a on unosi głowę i patrzy prosto w czarne oko szermierza.

\- Nic mi nie jest - mówi i uśmiecha się, a przy stole rozlega się głośne

"O!".

Wszyscy patrzą na nich, a właściwie na niego –

szybko ociera mokre policzki, ale jest już za późno.

Jego towarzysze nie szczędzą mu przyjacielskich przytyków,

a on z każdym kolejnym uśmiecha się coraz szerzej.

Łapie w połowie pełny kufel i chwyta ogromny kawał mięsa.

Świętują do rana,

Red Force odbija od brzegu, a na tle wschodzącego słońca widnieje

czerwona czupryna okryta słomkowym kapeluszem.

Luffy wygląda inaczej bez kapelusza, który

ginie za horyzontem.

 

_Opowiem ci historię zupełnie inną niż wszystkie._

 

Wyobraź sobie bajkę. Jest bohater, jego ukochana, najlepszy przyjaciel i

Wielkie Zło, które musi pokonać.

W tej bajce jest jednak inaczej. Tutaj bohaterem jest wyjęty spod prawa

pirat, ukochanej nie ma, a zamiast jednego przyjaciela jest ich aż ośmiu.

Wielkie Zło też jest,

Wielkie i zdecydowanie martwe.

Światowy Rząd upadł, a ludzie zaczynają świętować.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny. - Podchodzi do niego obcy człowiek,

który jest też jego ojcem.

Kręci kielichem między palcami i patrzy przed siebie, tak bardzo chce wtopić się w fioletową sofę na lwich nogach na której siedzi.

\- Dołącz do nas – proponuje obcy człowiek, a on kręci głową. Jego

ojciec wzdycha ciężko i odchodzi.

Drzwi są ogromne i drewniane, Luffy nie ma pojęcia co się za nimi kryje, ale

właśnie zamykają się za obcym człowiekiem i kilkoma innymi władcami, którzy

pomogli obalić rząd.

Teraz, kiedy Wielkiego Zła już nie ma bohater może pogalopować na swym rumaku

w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Może też przestać być bohaterem,

przynajmniej do czasu, gdy znów nie będzie potrzebny.

Pirat natomiast wchodzi na swój statek i

odpływa na wschód, gdy słońce wisi wysoko na niebie, a morze jest spokojne. Pirat przecież zawsze będzie piratem,

a świat poradzi sobie baz niego.

 

_Opowiem ci historię o zwycięstwie._

 

Wyobraź sobie kapitańską kajutę z której kapitan nigdy nie korzysta i trzaśnięcie drzwi.

Czerwony pas ląduje na podłodze, podobnie jak koszula. Zoro prowadzi go do łóżka,

opadają na nie razem, a Luffy uśmiecha się pod pocałunkiem czując na sobie przyjemny ciężar. Ich języki walczą o

dominację,

zęby uderzają o siebie cicho zgrzytając. Dłonie przesuwają się po jego ciele, a on zaczyna ocierać się o drugie ciało - Luffy czuje język muskający jego podniebienie i wie,

że nie ma już siły i ochoty walczyć.

Oddaje każdą pieszczotę równie entuzjastycznie co przyjmuje zdając się na instynkt i ciekawość.

\- O kurwa... kurwa - pomrukuje Zoro, gdy Luffy zaczyna pieprzyć się na jego palcach. Kapitan zatyka sobie usta przedramieniem, gdy sękata dłoń ląduje na jego penisie.

Zoro porusza się w nim najpierw wolno, a potem szybciej i mocniej,

a on ma ochotę krzyczeć. Wbija paznokcie w muskularne plecy i oplata nogami biodra szermierza.

Świat eksploduje, a on patrzy, spod półprzymkniętych powiek na opierającego się na drżących ramionach Zoro.

Jakiś czas później leżą w skotłowanej pościeli. Luffy kreśli palcem wzory na klatce piersiowej Zoro i patrzy na miejsce, gdzie podłoga styka się ze ścianą. Pozwala palcom przeczesywać swoje włosy, a uśmiech nie schodzi mu z twarzy.

Dalej wpatruje się w przed siebie, jakby między drewnianą podłogą, a ścianą

znalazł największy z możliwych skarbów.

Czuje dłoń głaszczącą go po udzie i 

całuje obojczyk Zoro.

Odwraca się i patrzy prosto w

błyszczące jakimś wewnętrznym światłem oko pierwszego oficera.

Uśmiecha się ziewając i ogarnia go senność, pozwala sobie przytulić się jeszcze bardziej do umięśnionego ciała.

Kiedy jest już na granicy jawy i snu czuje jak Zoro przyciska go do siebie

jeszcze bliżej.

Choćby bardzo chciał,

nie potrafi poczuć się przegranym.

_Opowiem ci historię o sile._

 

Wyobraź sobie kostuchę stojącą nad nieprzytomnym mężczyzną - jej długie,

blade palce muskają jego blade czoło, a ona pochyla się i wdycha unoszący się wokół zapach. Swój zapach.

Drzwi skrzypią, a po ambulatorium rozchodzą się kroki. Chopper ziewa i wymienia ciepły już kompres na czole Lyffy'ego - od kilku dni nie robi nic innego.

\- Nigdy mnie nie pokonasz - mówi kapitan, gdy otwiera oczy i widzi nad sobą pochylającą się Śmierć.

Lekarz patrzy na Luffy'ego, który wygląda jakby właśnie przyszło mu stanąć do walki z najgroźniejszym z przeciwników. Jego oczy lśnią, ale Chopper nie widzi w nich strachu i choćby cienia wątpliwości, kapitan wygląda zaskakująco trzeźwo jak na gorączkę, która od kilu dni trawi jego ciało.

Renifer oddycha z ulgą - Luffy przecież nigdy się nie poddaje.

Kostucha pochyla się nad mężczyzną i składa czuły pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.

\- To obietnica. Jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.

\- Będę gotowy.

Następnego dnia Luffy budzi się zdrowy –

jedyne co się zmieniło to jego spojrzenie.

 

_Opowiem ci historię o nienazwanym._

 

Wyobraź sobie statek i dwójkę mężczyzn stojących na jego pokładzie.

Luffy opiera się o burtę i czuje jak ramiona Zoro oplatają go w pasie, a głowa mężczyzny ląduje na jego barku. Ręce oplatają go ciaśniej, a on odchyla się do tyłu i składa pocałunek przy uchu szermierza.

Stoją tak przez chwilę, a potem jednym ruchem zostaje

odwrócony tyłem do falującego morza.

Oko Zoro znowu lśni jakby ktoś zapalił w nim pochodnię,

a on nie może oderwać się od tego widoku.

Splata palce na karku mężczyzny, ale nie czuje warg na swoich własnych. Zoro

całuje go w czoło, a on nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć więc chowa głowę w zgięciu jego szyi.

Dociera do niego, że nie musi nic mówić. To co jest między nimi jest tak naturalne, a zarazem nieuchwytne i

chociaż nie jest bohaterem, to chyba właśnie znalazł kogoś dla kogo mógłby nim zostać.

 

_Opowiem ci historię o zemście i szaleństwie._

 

Wyobraź sobie trupa z rozdziawionymi ustami, którego

czaszka wygląda jak krater. Trup jest jeszcze ciepły, jego cielsko jest wielkie i zwaliste. Wygląda jakby zaraz mógł wstać i dokończyć kwestię którą zaczął – gdyby nie otwarte usta z których powoli przestaje sączyć się krew, nos wbity w czerep i mózg rozlany wokół.

\- Nigdy cię nie pokonam. - Luffy przygląda się ciekawie jednemu szklistemu oku przeciwnika, a potem drugiemu, które wplątało się w czarną aureolę włosów wokół zmiażdżonej czaszki i uśmiecha się przekornie.

\- Nigdy cię nie pokonam - mówi i wygląda jakby delektował się tymi słowami.

Jego uśmiech poszerza się i zaczyna się śmiać.

Śmieje się jak szaleniec i zaczyna krążyć wokół ciała, a z jego ust padają ciągle te same słowa.

Macha rękoma i śmieje się jeszcze głośniej.

W końcu odnajduje go załoga, a on przestaje się śmiać. Patrzy na nich, a oni na niego. Z rozwianymi włosami sklejonymi własną krwią, błyszczącymi oczami i rękoma brudnymi od wnętrzności ich kapitan zdaje się być kimś zupełnie innym. Wydaje się być bardzo z siebie zadowolony, _szczęśliwy,_ z tego co przed chwilą miało miejsce. I chociaż się nie śmieje dalej krąży wokół cielska bez twarzy, napawa się jego widokiem, a potem jakby zupełnie braknie mu sił opada na kolana tyłem do nich i zaczyna się trząść.

 

_Opowiem ci historię o najwspanialszym ze skarbów._

Wyobraź sobie skarb, który układa wszystko w jedną całość;

jeden kawałek.

Świat się zmienia, a morze jednoczy.

A załoga Słomianych nie zmienia się wcale; nie tak naprawdę. Z dnia na dzień

przestają być nazywani Załogą Słomianego Kapelusza i

zaczynają być Królewską Załogą,

ale po za tym wszystko jest tak jak wcześniej.

\- Kanpai! - krzyczą razem, a na pokładzie Sunny'ego szkło uderza o szkło.

Piana leje się na trawę po której się ślizgają. Wpadają na siebie, warczą i

śmieją się z siebie i do siebie.

Na stole piętrzą się dania z ryb całego świata,

tego dnia wyjątkowo nikt nie wspomina o mięsie, czy słodkim deserze.

W bibliotece zalegają księgi w których schnie tusz,

a na biurku w żeńskiej sypialni leży cyrkiel z grafitem do wymiany.

Sunny mknie przez nieograniczone morze,

a pieśń, która stała się ich hymnem wydaje się być śpiewana nawet przez wiatr.

Luffy siedzi na lwiej głowie tak jak wcześniej i patrzy na świat,

który stworzył.

Statek chwieje się nagle, a zaraz potem z wody wyłania się

wieloryb z ich symbolem na czole.

 

_Opowiem ci historię o paradoksie._

 

Wyobraź sobie, że pewnego dnia na czarnej czuprynie pojawia się korona wysadzana czerwonymi rubinami.

Złoto lśni w słońcu i oślepia swoim blaskiem.

Wiatr zaczyna być coraz silniejszy, a Luffy łapie się za głowę by

przytrzymać kapelusz.

Kiedy dotyka włosów przypomina sobie, że kapelusza już nie ma, że zginął za horyzontem, wydawałoby się, wieki temu.

Ale jest korona, która uwiera go w głowę i co rusz przechyla się to w jedną stronę, to w drugą,

a on nie ma siły już jej układać.

Garbi się siedząc na swoim tronie i nie ma pojęcia co z tym zrobić.

Czuje się samotny, zmuszony do stania na piedestale, postawiony tam

dzięki marzeniom innych ludzi. Poprawia, gruby czerwony obszyty futrem płaszcz i

garbi się jeszcze bardziej.

Drzwi złotej klatki zamykają się z głuchym

trzaskiem.

\- Gdzie podziała się wolność? - pyta sam siebie i uparcie poprawia ciężką koronę.

Z ciemności wychodzi osiem cieni i woła go. Głośniej i głośniej. Widzi jak dłonie szarpią za drzwi,

jak otwierają złote więzienie,

jak pomagają mu zejść z piedestału.

Czyjeś zwinne palce odwiązują jego płaszcz, który opada ciężko,

a ktoś inny strąca z jego głowy koronę, która toczy się po deskach,

aż w końcu wpada z pluskiem do wody.

Prostuje się i chce coś powiedzieć, ale głos grzęźnie mu w suchym gardle.

Czyjeś palce czochrają mu włosy, a ktoś inny klepie go w ramię.

Ręce łapią go mocno i zaraz ląduje na barkach szermierza.

Ruszają do przodu, śmieją się i gestykulują żywo.

Luffy też się śmieje, śmiechem pełnym ulgi.

Dla nich przecież nie był tylko królem, był

po prostu ich kapitanem.

 

_Opowiem ci historię o marzeniach._

Wyobraź sobie niezliczoną ilość walk. I tą jedną, inną od wszystkich.

Bezludna wyspa okazuje się wcale nie być bezludna.

Luffy patrzy na wszystko z boku - tym razem to nie jego bitwa, chociaż

Jego ciało garnie się do walki. Przegryza wargę, ale nie odrywa wzroku od walczących.

Metal uderza o metal, w górę wzlatują iskry, a na plaży nikt się nie odzywa.

Potem jeden z walczących pada na piasek brudny od krwi, a wszyscy obecni zamierają

z bijącym szaleńczo sercem i jak jeden organizm wypuszczają nadmiar powietrza z płuc.

Pierwszy letargu budzi się Luffy i podbiega do zwycięzcy.

\- Wiedziałem, że ci się uda!

\- Chyba w to nie wątpiłeś? - Najlepszy szermierz na świecie odwraca się w stronę Króla Piratów, z jego ramienia tryska krew, a jego ciało drży. - Przecież nikt mniej nie mógłby być twoim kamratem.

Wiele walk później świat obiegają historie o dzielnym wojowniku mórz i chociaż niektóre są przesadzone, to w większości prawda gra pierwsze skrzypce. Załoga świętuje do rana, gdy ich strzelec otrzymuje nowy list gończy.

Przybijają do kolejnej wyspy i w mieście bombardują ich plotki o magicznej roślinie, która wydaje kwiat raz na dekadę. Lekarz wsłuchuje się w historie o właściwościach jego płatków, a dzień później wyrusza w samotną podróż w głąb puszczy. Przez dwa tygodnie nikt nie ma od niego żadnych wieści.

Nim odbijają od brzegu mija prawie drugie tyle czasu - w końcu odnalezienie kwiatu i stworzenie lekarstwa, które może uleczyć każdą chorobę musieli hucznie uczcić.

Potem przez wiele wieczorów Luffy siedzi pod bocianim gniazdem i obserwuje swoją załogę.

Czuje się szczęśliwy.

 

_Opowiem ci historię, która zapisała się w gwiazdach._

 

Wyobraź sobie, że końca nigdy nie będzie.

Król panuje na morzach, a jego załoga razem z nim.

I kiedyś - według niektórych prędzej, a według innych później, ale wystarczająco dawno -

Królewska Załoga znika.

Stare zwoje wspominają o sztormie na miarę końca świata, który jako jedyny był w stanie zatopić Sunny’ego, księgi mówią o  

zemście jednego z ludzi Czarnobrodego, a plotki i teorie przez wiele lat twierdzą to samo –

załoga zginęła razem z kapitanem, za którym od wielu lat podążała śmierć.

I chociaż minęło już wiele tysiącleci to podobno, gdzieś tam,

na środku oceanu można zobaczyć najwspanialszy statek jaki pływał po wodach świata, we mgle, na którego maszcie powiewa piracka flaga z

czaszką okrytą słomianym kapeluszem.

Jeśli ma się szczęście - jak napisane jest w jednej z ksiąg -

i podpłynie się bliżej można usłyszeć "Węzeł stary jak świat" i

pełne złośliwości przekomarzanki jakimi przerzucała się na co dzień Królewska Załoga,

a czasami można też ich dostrzec;

cienie wirujące po pokładzie statku

i jedną postać siedzącą na figurze dziobowej

zawsze odwróconą w stronę nowej przygody.

 

_Opowiem ci historię..._

 

Wyobraź sobie, że opowiadam ci legendę, która zaczyna się tak:

\- Zostanę królem piratów!

 

 


End file.
